Familiar Storms
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: In the midst of the battle, friendship holds the group together and love ignites between those not expecting it, and soon it's no longer just about saving the Imperium and all of Thedas; it's about protecting the ones that make life worth living, and the battles worth fighting. Full summery inside. M/M and F/F also here there be smut and violence and more. Post Trespasser.


A/N: So, as many of my former readers know, I am Dragon Age trash…. That said for non-former readers now know I am utter Dragon Age trash…. PM me and I'll rant for hours if you would like. However, this story was an idea my friend and I made together as such this is a co-authored story the second I have done, the first being with the lovely Salllzy, and it's a Skyrim story 'Protection Always Has a Price Dear Brother.' If you want to look any of us up copy and paste our author names in the search bar. Or you know just click my name… This one I am doing with RunningfromtheMadhouse. Where Salllzy and I build it together where I'm writing but collaborating with her and having her beta it, in this we switch between my own writing and that of RunningfromtheMadhouse. I do Dorian and Cullen and they handle Merrill and Isabela. Any shared chapters will be marked so… Basically you may notice two very differing writing styles we decided to post to my profile as it already has DA stories. If you want to ask questions either I or RunningfromtheMadhouse can take questions. Just review and we'll answer as best as we can. So the full summery is below have fun, read review and all that!

Description:

After the defeat of Corypheus the threat of the Dread Wolf shattering the veil looms overhead, however, despite its urgency, it's not the only thing threatening to destroy the world. Tevinter has acquired a power source that can make its armies unstoppable if handled properly, and it's directly in the hands of ambitious Magisters. One Magister who knows the danger personally reaches out to old friends for aid in saving his home.

Among this, another power reaches the Tevinter Imperium with promises of a war far worse than anything ever seen, and a small group of unlikely allies is forced to band together quickly in order to stop this war from destroying far more than just Minrathous.

And in the midst of the battle, friendship holds the group together and love ignites between those not expecting it, and soon it's no longer just about saving the Imperium and all of Thedas; it's about protecting the ones that make life worth living, and the battles worth fighting.

Prologue: Trouble in Minrathous

(Dorian)

He should have realized as soon as those clichéd words left his mouth that they would come back to torment him. If you have need of me, you have but to ask. Now, he regrets saying them at all, he regrets coming back despite all the reform he and the others had managed. He wants to rewind and stop all of this. Red Lyrium. Red Lyrium in Minrathous. Time magic suddenly seemed worth the risk.

Of course, don't get him wrong, they seemed rather good to say at the time. He had been leaving his closest friends to go back to his – was it really home anymore? Maker damn them, they were making him sentimental about a cold roost in the frostbitten mountains of the south!

But to get back to the real problem.

An elf he had great respect for, and had worked for great lengths with, turned out to be an ancient elven god, and not only an ancient elven god, but one who was determined to tear down the veil after apparently having been the one to establish its existence in the first place. Andraste's flaming nickers, he wasn't drunk enough for that, let alone the fact the Inquisitor, his closest friend – damn that word and how his chest tightened at its use – had needed to have his arm removed. At least the anchor was no longer slowly and steadily killing him, so at least someone was happy. Then of course the damn elf who was the Dalish's fabled Dread Wolf vanished into the Eluvian. Quite rude, really; no goodbyes aside from whatever he and the Inquisitor had talked about.

Because saving the world is overrated without someone coming along to bullocks it up again.

When he had first returned everything had been fine. Mostly. He took his seat in the Magisterium as his father died, and helped the little resistance group begin reform. They had started to make headway, even. That was when he started to notice the signs of Red Lyrium. The parlor and sickly look Dorian knew all too well from traveling with the Inquisitor. He tried to brush it off, in a sick way praying it was just the use of blood magic; then the next sign was the slight difference in the eyes, the faint, eerie, red glow.

That was when he had snapped. He had rushed back to the Pavus Estate and locked himself in his study, writing frantically. He was the one who needed help, and not just the mental kind. He prayed to the Maker someone cared enough to help. If this wasn't stopped, defeating Corypheus meant nothing. Tevinter would finish what the ancient darkspawn had failed to do. Tevinter would destroy the world without giving Solas a chance to destroy the veil first. Tisk, how rude of them. People should learn to take turns.

All the scary bedtime stories of evil magisters were once again proving to be correct. Wonderful. Once again, something came along to kick him in the head. At least this time there were no dragons… Shit. He'd regret thinking that later, wouldn't he? Well, for now his priority was sending out a distress call and praying someone would answer.

A/N: So… Getting into Dorian's head was difficult I attempted to be as in character as possible so… This is my attempt at a mental Dorian monologue… It was hard to get in his head but once there it was quite fun to write actually. He's one of my all-time favorite characters. Also thanks to RunningfromtheMadhouse as they do both beta reading for this AND writing so yeah. They're lovely, read their stuff and this story is also on Archive and Wattpad should you like to look there as this site is a bit prudish and we may have to edit out the juicy bits on here. So, please review it's the little button down below, have a great day!


End file.
